Only if they Knew
by happygirlpal
Summary: Sam felt like it meant something more and so did Mercedes. It really did mean something, but what.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes had plans to meet up at the park today. Sam shows up before Mercedes did so he sit and waits for his girlfriend to show up. As he waits for her to arrive he ponders about last night. Thinking he said, <em>"Does it mean anything or did I eat something bad?"<em> His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Mercedes walking his way with the biggest smile. "Man she looks good." He thought to himself. He looks down to her hand and sees a picnic basket swinging back and forth. _"I didn't know this was going to be a picnic. I'm not going to question it though. I love Mercedes' cooking. Mercedes and her food is what I need to stop thinking about it. Well, maybe not seeing how she apart of it. I'm not into superstition, but I have a feeling that it meant something."_ Right when he was about to go deeper in thought Mercedes sits down next to him. He was not paying attention which caused him to jump a little.

"Hey, Mercedes," Sam said with a face of unease.

"Hey," Mercedes reply while wondering what is up with him. "What's up with you? You look tired."

"I really couldn't sleep at all last night. I had the strangest dream."

"About what. Was it the dream about you being an Avatar?" She said as she sets the basket on the outdoor wooden bench that they now are sitting on.

"No, I love that dream. It was about us."Mercedes stop pulling the delicious items out of the basket when he said it was about them.

"So… you are saying… we are strange."

"No!" Sam said quickly to stop him from getting in to any trouble. "No, I'm not saying that. It's just…well let me tell you what happen."

Mercedes focuses all her attention on Sam as he explains the dream he had.

"You and I were walking down the street holding hands. It was very sunny outside. The trees were green and the birds were chirping. It seemed like a good day. Then the sky suddenly turned real cloudy and it was very cold. I let go of your hand to grab a hold of my arms because I was feeling the breeze. I started to think to myself you must be really cold to. So, when I turned to put my arm around you your clothes change. You no longer had on a dress. You were wearing a sweater, scarf, jeans, and boots. Everyone around us who were in summer type clothes was wearing stuff that suited the weather. I was the only one wearing short sleeves and shorts. I asked you how you change so fast, but you said nothing. I was so confuse. While I was trying to get your attention Kurt was coming towards us. You ran up to him. The two of you were jumping up and down squealing. I came up to the two of you while you were talking. I said, "Hello," to Kurt, but he didn't say anything to me. I just thought he was too into the conversation you two were in to respond back so I let it go. Then I heard you say "I'm so happy you and I are both in a relationship." I was shocked. I was thinking to myself, "_She told Kurt about us. When was she going to tell me about this? I don't mind, but it's something I should know."_ Then Kurt asked you how you two met. You told him that we met each other over the summer.

"_No, we didn't. We stared our relationship in New York," _I thought.

Kurt said to you, "You know what everyone calls you guys."

You asked, "What?"

Kurt says, "They call you two M and M. How cute is that?"

"What? That does not make sense. My name starts with an "S". Why would they call us that?" I said out loud. Once again, I got nothing in response. Then Kurt pointed behind us and said there goes your guy Mercedes.

"What the hell is going on?" I said to you, but you said nothing. Then this guy placed his arms around you and then he kissed you. The crazy thing is the guy had no head. He was just a body. He was wearing a McKinley football jersey. I was so mad. So I tried to punch him in his stomach and when I did my whole body went straight through him. I landed on the side walk. I looked up at him. Then I looked at myself up and down. My body slowly disappeared and that's when I woke up."

"Okay, that is weird. What did you eat last night?"

"I ate wings from the place I work at. I did watch a few Sci-fi movies before I went to sleep."

"Try not to do that next time if you don't want to have crazy dreams like that. Did you say he had no head?"

"Yeah, no head at all. I had no idea what he looked like. Do you think that means anything?"

"No, I don't think so. It was just one of those crazy dreams" She did not want to admit that his dream bothers her a little.

Sam just agrees with her. "Yeah, It was just a crazy dream. It was nothing more than a crazy dream." He said those words, but didn't believe any of them. He can't figure out why he doesn't. Sam kisses Mercedes on the cheek and then the two of them starts there picnic no longer discussing the odd dream.

While they were at the park Sam's parents were receiving so happy, but sad news. Sam's father got a call saying he was hired for a job. The only thing is the whole family will have to move back to their hometown were the job is. His father had no option, but to accept it in order to get his family's life back together. Sam and Mercedes had no idea what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
